Forever Seeking
by obsidians
Summary: You never realize what you have until it is gone. Prequel to Finally Found.


Chapter 1 Captured

I watched my friends being massacred around me, their blood mingling with mine as it mixed with my tears of grief. I watched Inuyasha's almost lifeless body twitch as if in my defense as Naraku flew at me and surrounded me with his miasma. The last sight I saw before I passed out was his smirking face. He looked triumphant as he reached for me. I fought him weakly, not wanting Naraku's evil face to be the last sight I ever saw. I felt him picking me up and then I was unconscious.

I awoke to find myself alive a few hours later; I was lying on my sleeping bag bound hand and foot. I leaned down to look at myself and was relieved to see I was fully dressed. Beside the fire sat a man with red eyes, pale skin and clothing as black as his long, wavy hair. Yes, I was captured by Naraku and was made helpless by him.

"Hello Miko" he said in his silky voice. I started struggling against my bonds and was surprised when he walked over to me and removed them. I panicked and started to run away, after about ten feet I started feeling lightheaded. After about twenty feet, a pain gripped me such as I have never experienced before. By thirty feet, all I could do was crawl as I trembled with agony. I heard Naraku chuckle and then he was closer to me, the pain ceased altogether and I stood up.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I demanded.

He leaned causally against a tree "a simple spell, should you get more then fifty feet from me, you will literally experience pains of death until you are rendered unconscious. I own you woman" he said with a smirk.

"Go to hell" I snarled and threw a burst of purity at him. I gasped when it was me that suffered from the blast and fell to my knees.

"Forgot to mention, the same spell turns your own power against yourself. Only I can remove it and I won't. You are going to help me find the last remaining shards and then I am going to kill you. You have no choice in the matter; you are powerless against me." He said triumphantly.

"Inuyasha will find you and stop you," I said. "I am not your slave"

I gasped as another bolt of pain flashed through me "Inuyasha is dead" he said. "You shall serve me in any way that I see fit; I can turn your own powers against you at will. Now make my dinner woman!" he commanded and added another bolt of pain, which made me gasp again. With trembling hands I did as he bid.

I became his reluctant traveling companion; it was not so different from walking with my former friends, except they hadn't intended to kill me after I had served my purpose. I led him to the shards and negotiated for their return, so that he wouldn't take them with his usual bloodshed.

Chapter 2 Seduction

He did not demand sex, nor did he rape me. I slept with him willingly. I was by that point a woman of twenty who had been keeping her virtue intact for someone who simply didn't want it. So I offered it to my captor, I simply sick of being a virgin and wanted to get it over with. So I looked defiantly at my dangerously handsome would-be assassin; "if you are going to kill me, then you could at least fuck me first," I challenged in a world-weary voice, all hope gone and completely disappointed by life. He gave me his usual calm, level stare and then joined me on my bedroll. He did nothing for a few seconds but gaze into my eyes, making no attempt to touch me.

"Is it that you desire me?" he asked in his silky voice.

"I desire to be fucked and you will have to do," I challenged back. "If I have to die; I don't want it to be as a virgin" I neither softened my tone or my glare. It was another game of war between us as far as I was concerned and one or the other would reap the spoils. He answered me by giving me my first kiss, it was demanding and almost cruel; like him. He pressed against the entrance of my mouth with his tongue, wanting to invade that first part of me. It was hard kiss, yet not bruising and made me gasp without him even laying a hand on me. Not wanting to seem too passive, I undid his haori and slid it down his shoulders with a challenge in my gaze. He roughly seized my top and pulled in over my head with demonic speed, I could only gasp to be suddenly revealed in my light pink lace bra. I felt myself blush as he fixed his cruel eyes on my nipples, which were clearly visible through it. I instinctively raised my arms to cover them then lowered them when he smirked at my uncertainly. I steeled my spine and undid my bra, throwing it as far away from myself as I could, baring myself completely to his evil gaze. I crossed my arms underneath them, as if to say 'let's get on with it'. He smirked and took one in his hand, gently squeezing it and leaned over captured the nipple in his mouth; I shivered as he sucked it gently and teased it with his tongue. I moaned and fisted my hands into his hair at the unfamiliarly enjoyable sensation and shivered, as the night was kind of cool. He pulled me against his own bare chest, as if to warm me and I felt my breasts rubbing against hard male flesh for the first time in my life. He lowered me back onto my bedroll and kissed me further. I tensed as I felt his hand slipping under my short skirt, finding my underwear there he leaned back slightly and as he stared into my eyes, he slipped his other hand there and drew them off of me. I shivered as he threw as far away as I had my bra.

He whispered, "So you want still want to play this game little girl?" I squeaked as I felt his hand slipping up my inner thigh and almost slammed my legs closed, but I made them stay open, refusing to give him the satisfaction of looking nervous. Though I did jump as he brushed his fingers lightly against my short, dark curls, he placed his thumb at the top of my slit and slid it down until it was massaging my clit in a circular motion. I couldn't repress a moan at the feeling; he kissed me and applied more pressure, causing my body to tighten, seeking release. I moaned in frustration as he took his fingers away. He quickly discovered how to unfasten my skirt and removed the final piece of clothing from my body, rendering me completely helpless to his arousing games. He wasted no time and slid his tongue down the length of my body, licking a witchy path that mingled with the cool air and the trail of his silky hair. He parted my thighs wider with his hands and slid his tongue in a teasing fashion down each fold, and then he found and attacked my defenseless clit. I went wild having never felt that before, with his tongue and fingers, he sought out and hit pleasure centers that I never knew existed, with each lick, nibble and even nip, he brought me closer and closer to the golden edge until I came in a flood! He lapped up my spendings and then stood up and removed his hamaka, exposing his member. He obviously wanted me to see the weapon that he was going to use on me. I was shocked at the size of it but said, "well, are you going to just stand there all day looking like a fool or are you going to use it?" I snapped and spread my legs wider belaying my fear.

He smirked and settled himself fully between my legs; I flinched at the feeling of the exposed head touching me _there_. He pushed forward as if testing me. "Kiss me!" he commanded. Shyly I placed my lips against his own and he drove himself sharply forward, breaking through my barrier and burying himself inside me fully. I mewled like a wounded animal and pushed back against his shoulder at the pain.

"It will be okay in a second" he said smugly, keeping still within me to give me time to adjust. Then he began to move at a slow pace, the pain quickly dissipated and I began to feel mounting pleasure. I gasped at the sensation and wound my legs and arms around him, moaning his name. I started to move in time with him until we were practically slamming against each other, straining with the need for release. I reached it first and cried out and dug my nails into his back as I felt myself shatter; my first orgasm from male flesh cause _by Naraku_! This triggered his own and he crushed me to him, groaned and shuddered. I opened my eyes wide at the feeling of my wildly pulsating walls being coated with his seed. He panted into my neck and then said, "satisfied?"

With that we became lovers, I became addicted to the dark pleasures that he offered me; I hated him, but loved the way he could make me feel. We fucked ourselves into a frenzy every night; at the end of each time he would smirk down at my flushed face as if he had gained a victory over me. In a way, it was like we lived together, even when we were traveling. At the end of the day my shelter was his bare back and my hearth his body held tightly against mine in sleep.

"Why do you let me do this to you Miko? You hate me" he asked me one night, ceasing all movement just as I was about to peak again. He stared into my eyes as if trying to find the answer in them. I growled in frustration and tried to thrust up against him, seeking to find enough friction to trigger my release. "Answer me!" he commanded.

I sighed "I am enjoying this, since you are going to kill me anyway, at least keep me pleasured until then" I requested and he began thrusting into me again, until I was ready to burst.

"Not a problem, this is the first time I have had a Miko as my personal whore" he whispered in my ear as I came.

"This is the first time I have had a sick, twisted hanyou as mine," I whispered in his as he answered my orgasm with one of his own.

"Do you want to die Miko?" he asked as we were hunting a shard.

"It seems like I will be given little choice in the matter. You have told me that you are only keeping me alive to find the shards, then I will be of no use to you" I said with a shrug. I personally didn't care if he talked to me or not.

"So this is the only worth you think you have?" he asked curious.

"I have been looking for these bloody shards for five years now, first for Inyasha and now for you. The only difference is that I fuck you," I said striding ahead to show the normally silent hanyou that I didn't wish to speak to him.

He touched my arm, I looked at it questioningly; he didn't tend to believe in touching unless it was during intercourse. "You seem bitter about this," he observed.

I pulled myself away from him, "most girls my age have gone on lots of dates, had a steady boyfriend and are going to college where I am from. I have never gone on a real date and as far boyfriends go; I have never had one. My education is a joke. All of this has been because I was here been here finding shards for an ungrateful hanyou and now I am saddled with another one. I am sure that you would be bitter too" I replied. "Heck I never even kissed a boy besides you!"

"Then why do it? Why not stay in your own time and do all those things," he asked.

"It is my responsibility to find them," I said.

"Kikyo can find them," he stated.

I slapped him and yelled, "never mention her name around me" for a minute it looked like he was going to hit me, then he stepped back and lowered his hand.

"Don't try my patience Miko; I have been finding them just fine on my own" he hissed.

"Then just kill me!" I challenged back at him, braving myself for his deadly blow.

Instead he stepped back and said "not yet"

Chapter 3 Jealousy

"Here are two shards that Kouga gave me when I asked for them; I guess it is good having him as a suitor after all" I remarked as I handed them to Naraku with a bitter smile.

"This wolf wants to have sex with you?" he asked looking at me closely.

"Yeah" I answered bluntly. "There are plenty of guys who want inside my pussy; just like you" I replied, looking at him pointedly.

"Do you desire this wolf?" he asked.

"If I did, I would have fucked him by now" I sneered.

"I can smell him on you. Did he touch you?" he demanded.

"I had to be convincing in my role, I let him kiss me a bit," I said with a shrug. Naraku moved faster then I could see and I was suddenly thrown forward and grasped a tree.

I went to straighten up "I will kill you if you let go of that tree" he commanded. I felt him raise the hem of my kimono and whimpered as he tore my panties from me. He kicked my legs apart and then his two fingers were inside me. I gnashed my teeth in anger at the base position that he had forced me into and tried to fight the desire rising in me. However I could feel myself getting sopping wet at his rough touches. He then undid my obi and reached below my now open kimono and tore my bra from me. "This is how I want you from now on, wear nothing beneath your clothing that hampers me" he ordered. I heard a rustle of clothing and then he speared himself inside of me, taking me roughly, thrust after brutal thrust. My moans were positively primal, especially when he reached forward to tease and torment my free-swinging breasts. "You're mine!" he snarled, "I will do this to you whenever I want and no one else! Do you understand?" he questioned as he began to rub my clit in time to his thrusts. I could feel a powerful orgasm coming on and could only hold onto the tree like it was a lifeline.

"Naraku?" I gasped.

"Say you are mine," he commanded, as he played my body like a well known instrument.

"I'm yours," I gasped out without a trace of pride, I needed him to put me over the edge that I was hovering on the brink of.

"Say you desire only me," he commanded.

"I only want you," I gasped out.

"That's it. Wouldn't your wolf prince like to see you like this, right now as I use you? You are _my _whore" he spat. As he said this, I had the most powerful orgasm that I had ever had in my life and screamed his name. If I hadn't been holding onto the tree I would have collapsed. He came just after me and I started sobbing at the humiliation he had just caused me. I was no longer in charge of our game of lust. I felt his hand stroke my back as if to soothe me, then he pulled out of me roughly. I looked over my shoulder to see the uncertainty flicker in his eyes. "There is a stream over there, go wash yourself. You smell like a used whore now" he said coldly and turned away. Then I realized what I had seen in his eyes; he was jealous. Naraku never loses control of himself emotionally and now he had.

Chapter 4 Rescued

We were walking towards the last shard when we were surrounded by demons. The leader of the group smiled at us and said "Naraku, I told you the next time that I saw you, that I would kill you. Today is your lucky day. We are going to kill you and then we are going to fuck your female companion," he said leering at me.

Naraku stepped in front of me "you can't kill me and you can't have her" he said smoothly. Then they attacked him; I had to admit he was a formidable fighter. He wielded his ki and his extra appendages in an impressive way. He enjoyed it too, he managed to kill the first few and then I noticed that one sneaking up behind him

"Naraku!" I shouted to warn him, he swiveled his head to see what I wanted and then they were upon him, they heaped on him and seemed to be a pile of flashing blades and pounding fists. I ran into the fray to help him, cursing that I was cut off from my powers and was no better then regular woman. I was quickly overpowered and my kimono was torn from me. I screamed as the demons left standing made their way towards me with lust in their eyes, as the ones holding me started to force me onto my back. I looked at Naraku's crumpled and bloodstained form and sobbed his name as the first one positioned himself between my legs. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my own violation. I tried to brace myself for the first thrust when the demon on top of me was torn off me. I opened my eyes to see his severed head beside me, staring into my eyes. I noticed that all of the other demons were dead as well and that some type of sharp looking appendage was retracted into Naraku's back. He managed to crawl to where I was, draped my kimono over me and pulled me against him. One of his arms dangled at his side and one of his legs had the bone sticking out of it, he also have many stab wounds and one side of his face was completely swollen. Sobbing, I held him until he slumped forward unconscious. I gently eased him onto his back and took his being out cold to set his bones. I tried to clean him up as best as possible. I was relieved when a farmer found us and took us home to be tended by his wife. I explained to her that he was a hanyou and would only need a couple of days to heal. She made him a pallet for him to sleep on and we both carefully bound and dressed his wounds.

"Sleep beside him, he needs all the comfort he can get." she said. I saw how vulnerable he looked and felt pity and remorse that I couldn't help him.

He regained consciousness. He looked at me anxiously and said, "Kagome are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you are the one who was injured," I said, stroking the undamaged side of his face

"Did they rape you?" he asked urgently.

"No they were about to but you stopped them in time." I said in a soothing tone and kissed his cheek. "Just rest, you need to sleep to allow yourself to heal. We are at a farm house close by, you are safe" I assured him. The husband and wife introduced themselves and his eyes began to drift closed. They soon retired for the night and I slipped into bed beside him, cuddling as close to him as I dared. He sighed in his sleep and snuggled against me.

I spent the next two days tending to him and helping the farmers with their chores by way of thanks. Naraku proved to be a difficult patient and hated being fussed over. He definitely hated that he needed me to help him to the outhouse until his leg grew strong enough for him to stand on.

"Would you quit fussing over me Miko, I am not an invalid," he snarled. I was actually glad he was getting his temper back.

"You are to eat that soup!" I snapped back at him. "You need to get your strength back" I said and crossed my arm, glaring at him to show that I meant business.

He took a sip and spit it back out "what the hell is this disgusting stuff?'

"It is boneset root, I made it into soup for you" I explained.

"I am a hanyou, not a human, so I heal a lot faster and don't need to eat useless stuff like this," he said, setting it aside.

"Fine, eat this instead" I said and handed him a bowl of rice, fish and pickles.

He sniffed it suspiciously "there are no weird roots or vegetables in this are there?" he asked.

"I swear on my sister's life" I replied.

He glanced at me one more time and then proceeded to eat. I went outside to help the wife hang laundry, smiling all the while; I had boiled the boneset root into his rice. I don't have a sister.

Chapter 5 Surrender

I waited at the edge of town as he had directed, I was at a comfortable distance and felt no pain at the separation. He returned and presented me with an expensive silk kimono and jewelry.

My temper flared "I am not a whore that you can buy with expensive presents!" I yelled.

He looked at me coldly "it is a disguise, we are going to visit an old friend of mine concerning his shard; he possesses the last one. You only need wear these for a night and a day, then you can throw them in the pond for all I care"

"Oh" was my response, feeling vaguely disappointed that they weren't intended as a gift for me. He rented a room in an inn and we took turns bathing in the onsen. When I returned he wore his usual dark silk garments. I stepped behind the folding screen and changed, he took charge of me and tied my obi in a complex manner, put up my hair and applied my makeup and put on my jewelry. When I looked in the mirror, I gasped as I beheld a traditional Japanese beauty and not my normal self.

He examined me critically and said, "at least you clean up well" by way of compliment and gave me his arm. He led me to a rich estate and announced to the butler "tell him that Lord Takumi is here…..and his wife Lady Kagome." I looked at him wide eyed. The butler bowed and went inside.

I heard a high, feminine cry of anguish and a fat man in the most colourful kimono that I ever beheld; featuring a rainbow pattern, came fluttering out the door wailing. "No Takumi, please tell me you aren't married to a woman!" he said in a gay sounding, dramatic voice.

I could only stare at the man who wore his hair in an elaborate hairstyle and who had long enamel tipped fingernails. He looked like a fat geisha girl. Naraku smiled "Yes it is true Daichi; meet my wife Kagome. She is the daughter of a local noble man and we were recently married."

Daichi wailed again at the injustice of Naraku's supposed marriage and then invited us inside. As he was showing us the place, I sensed a shard nearby and found it suspended over his futon on a silver chain.

"I like your futon décor" I said indicating the shard.

Daichi giggled and said, "Your husband desires that too. I keep it there to remind him that he can have it when he fulfils his half of the bargain."

Naraku looked sourly at him "I am not going to sleep with you in order to get that shard" he said coldly.

"Then you aren't getting it" Daichi simpered at him. I giggled at Naraku's annoyed expression and then we were shown to our room. "I am having a party tonight, please join us" Daichi requested.

Naraku bowed "we should like that" he said and slid the door shut.

"So he wants you to sleep with him for a shard? Why not just take it by force as you normally do?" I inquired.

He sighed, "Don't let Daichi's flamboyant appearance fool you, he is a powerful wizard and has placed an enchantment on his shard. If I attempted to take it by force, then it would kill me" he replied. "I have been bargaining with him for a long time" he said with an exasperated sigh.

"Why not just give him what he wants then?" I asked wickedly.

Naraku glared at me "I don't enjoy the company of men _that _way and even if I did, I could certainly do better then Daichi" he replied sourly.

I was bored, so I decided to do some target practice in the gardens and soon was surrounded with people applauding my efforts as I shot almost every arrow into the center of the crude target that I had constructed. As I watched Naraku converse with Daichi, I was suddenly inspired by how I might be able to help him.

"Honey, attend to me," I said trying to sound like a loving wife. He never even glanced at me; in fact he seemed to be looking around to see whom I was talking to. "Takumi dear, could you please join me?" I requested with a slight edge in the same voice. Finally he understood and came over to me, followed by Daichi.

I pouted at him "I am becoming much better with my archery skills and thought you might want to make things a little more interesting for me. Would you care to take a bet that I can get the center with my arrows ten times in a row?" I asked.

"Certainly wife" he said. He didn't seem to understand what I was getting at and seemed puzzled.

'What would you care to wager?" I asked.

He said in a sickeningly sweet tone, that I wouldn't have dreamed he was capable of "I would have a kimono woven for you that would rival Daichi's own" he fingered the tasteless garment in question while Daichi simpered at the attention "and I would give you the baby you so desire" he said looking directly into my eyes as I blushed.

I turned to Daichi "Will you match that bet Daichi-kun?"

He giggled "sure what would you like?"

"The shard my husband so desires" I said shrewdly.

"And if I win?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"A night spent with my husband" I offered and pretended be concerned when this caused Naraku to choke on his tea.

"Done" he said rubbing his hand together in anticipation and if already feeling Naraku's skin beneath them.

"Go fetch the shard please" I demurred and he hurried off in a flutter of silk.

"Have you lost your mind?" Naraku demanded.

"I never miss the center" I replied. "Your anal virginity is safe," I said bluntly, enjoying seeing him turn paler then usual.

"You would help me like this?" he asked. "Why?"

I looked back at him, not sure why myself. "I grow weary of this place and this life, perhaps you killing me would not be sure a bad thing. Please don't make it too painful" I requested.

He looked at me for a long moment and then said, "I promise"

I shot arrow after arrow, each one hitting the mark, to Naraku's relief. After the tenth one sank into the center, I looked at Daichi and said, "I won, hand it over"

"Such a darn shame" he commented as he handed it to me and pouted at the very relieved looking Naraku. I secreted it into my obi and we went to attend the party. "This is the final shard; it is done" I whispered to Naraku as he escorted me to dinner. He didn't look elated like I thought he would; in fact he looked grim.

The people invited were amusing and I had a good time despite knowing that tomorrow I would die. Naraku didn't talk much but kept on staring at me with a speculative expression on his face.

Afterwards, we returned to our lavish room that Daichi had provided. I sat down before the mirror to remove the pins from my hair and take off my makeup. I felt hands brush mine out of the way and remove the pins until my hair tumbled down my back; I met Naraku's eyes in the mirror. He was looking at me with an oddly tender expression on his face. He pulled me up and drew me into his arms, bestowing on me the tenderest kiss I had ever received. I threaded my arms around his neck and returned it. His hands worked at the knot on my obi and let it fall to the ground. He picked me up bridal style and lay me back on the silk sheets of the thick, rich futon. He slipped the kimono from me, as if revealing a work of art; he kissed me the entire time. With my help, we removed his clothing. He knelt above me and watched my face as he prepared me to be had with feather light touches, , I gasped at the gentle touches and could feel desire pooling between my legs. Finally, he positioned himself at my entrance and entwined his fingers with my own. He eased into me agonizingly slow, kissing me the entire time. He took his time and moved slowly inside of me, as he encouraged me to climax after climax, with his fingers, cock and softly whispered words. It wasn't anything like the sex we normally had; it was soft, sweet and gentle. Normally we were frenzied, he loved the friction of almost brutal thrusts, bruising kisses and a hint of pain. This sex was how I had always pictured my first time being with Inuyasha. I could feel a tear run out of the corner of my eye, that it wasn't him that I was experiencing this with, but Naraku. He kissed it away and allowed himself to climax at the same time as me. Then he arranged me into the circle of his arms and stroked my hair until I went to sleep, nestled onto his breast.

Chapter 6 Release

The next morning I watched the sunrise and went for a walk in the garden, saying goodbye. I drank in the smell of the flowers and their beauty like a person dying of thirst. I silently said goodbye to everyone I knew and wished to be reunited with my friends in death.

Naraku joined me and I handed him the last shard. He completed the gem and it flared to life. "I want to be a full youkai," he said almost wistfully. There was a flash of light, like lighting had struck him and then a gush of wind blew back his hair into a silken banner.

When it settled, I looked at him questioningly. "Did it work?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure; use your youki" he suggested.

"You locked that away, all I can do is sense shards now" I pointed out. "Show me your scar," I suggested.

He slipped off his haori and swept his hair aside. I touched his now completely smooth back. "It's gone!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" he said patting the area. His face lit up and he cried happily "it's gone!" I laughed as he picked me up and swung me around, causing my hair to fly around me. The part that made it even funnier was that he was still topless. Then he looked grim and set me down.

"I have made peace; I am ready to die" I replied.

He put his haori back on and said, "not here, go inside and dress. We are leaving." It was not a request.

He picked me up and flew me to my final resting place, I held onto him and buried my head into his shoulder, taking comfort in his familiar smell.

I looked in surprise when we touched down beside the bone eater's well. "You would kill me in front of my way home?" I cried. He answered me by hugging me hard and said a word I didn't understand, then stood back.

"Go home Kagome" he said softly. My presence with the jewel should allow you to return to the future"

"But, I thought that you were going to kill me?" I asked confused.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to anymore," he said. "I ended the spell just now"

"But why?" I asked him.

He opened his mouth as if to declare a revelation, and then shut it again. "Let's just say that I don't want you dead. Kagome, go back to the future. You can resume your education, you can go on dates and you can get as many boyfriends as you want. You are bright, kind and beautiful. No man can resist your charms," he said looking sad for a second.

I sensed there was something he wasn't telling me, but knew that I had better leave before he changed his mind.

"Bye then" I said and hastily leaped into the well without a backwards glance. There was a flash of blue and then I was home!

Chapter 7 Aftermath

I was sitting in a café having a sandwich when I saw a tall, pallid male with long dark hair walk by, I ran out the door, my heart in my throat and yelled Naraku's name. The man turned and I saw it wasn't him. My heart sank; it never was.

I returned to the café, where the owner was about to call the police, for my not paying for my meal. I apologized and gave him a huge tip. I returned to the university where I was studying to become a lawyer. My education was going well, I have had many dates and a few steady boyfriends. But I am still looking for him; he is a youkai now and should still be alive.

I wished that I had realized that I was in love with Naraku before I had left him without even a proper goodbye. No one can fill my heart as he did; it is like a part of me is missing. No man can replace him, I know because I have tried.

The well not longer allows me to return to the feudal era; to return to him.

So I keep hoping that the next time I see another wavy haired male, that his eyes will be red and that he will be Naraku. I haven't given up hope; he is too stubborn to be dead. Until then, I shall just have to chase after men that resemble him until I find the right one.

Naraku, I love you too.


End file.
